prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Musicians in the Woods Maple Coord
(もりのおんがくたいメープル) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Musicians in the Woods Forest Coord, Musicians in the Woods Lake Coord and Musicians in the Woods Sunny Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A red corset with gold pearls and two straps at the middle of the chest, where a G-clef hangs from the center. Around the top of the chest is a row of tiny red roses, and going down the mile of the torso is a white to pearl pink gradient band lined by ruffles. It has a print of dark green vertical lines and music notes. On the navel are horizontal dark green lines, and a white scalloped ban with powder blue roses lining the middle, held together by a gold pearl chain. On the back is a large red bow with a pink border and white ornate border. Layers of light maroon gradient feathers cover the shoulder with a gold fringed shoulder-pad. A white semi-pleat collar with a pale pink gradient and dark green music note pattern covers the neck, with gold lining the scalloped top and a short red tie around it. The tie has a gold G-clef drawn on it and at the center is a powder blue flower. White gloves are included with a scalloped cuff colored like the collar. Around the middle are powder blue roses. Skirt A white skirt with a pink gradient on both the top and bottom, lined with dark pink detail to form grass and the leaf from tree. At the middle are dark pink music notes and three gold frames depicting white, pale blue, and pink forest animals with instruments. Around the bottom is a row of red roses, powder blue bows connected by ribbon, and a trim of white fabric with gold lining. A maroon gradient peplum reminiscent of curtains is sewn over the skirt with a skinny gold line above a music note pattern around the bottom. The middle is partially folded with a pattern of white ornate designs lining red fabric that has powder blue roses sewn over it. On each side is a blue bird facing the middle. Shoes White boots with a platform sole covered in red and powder blue roses with gold border and vertical line print. At the middle of the boot are three gold buttoned straps, and on top is a chain of powder blue and red alternating roses with a blue bird at the corner, followed by a white and gold ruffled layer, and maroon gradient feathers. A gold pearl chain hangs from the back with a powder blue rose at the bottom. Pink to white gradient stockings are included with a dark green vertical music bar pattern going down the middle. Accessory A red top hat with a white ornate lace design and white scalloped band around the middle, lined by a pattern of red and powder blue roses. On the corner is a bird and a white wing, and around the bottom is a white ornate pattern and pink coloring. At the middle of the hat are two gold buttoned straps. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts D9fwwl-UYAApiTw.jpg Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Dolly Waltz Category:Jewel Vol. 2